


Love is a battlefield

by Adellle



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adellle/pseuds/Adellle
Summary: With every battle won, we could finally just... be. And in that state of being, we found our greatest challenge: ourselves.





	

When we first started this relationship, we were prepared for everything. Or so we thought. 

We stood together when the twins disapproved - I refused to choose between them and you, and you worked relentlessly to earn their trust. Eventually, they became our greatest crusaders. 

With the twins on our side we were ready for the series of onslaughts that would surely come our way: your parents, the media, my ex-husbands, Irv, the board, etc.

Eventually your parents gave in and finally agreed that I was not out to destroy you. The twins helped a lot, I can admit to that. 

The media was relentless, of course, but at some point the vitriol stopped and was replaced by something close to adoration. The photos of us playing in the park with the twins and Ellen and Portia helped with that, I suppose.) 

The magazine was selling at an all-time high, so the board couldn't complain. And Irv? Well, he was still annoying and boring. 

With every battle won, we could finally just... be. And in that state of being we found our greatest challenge: ourselves. 

You were so terribly young, and I, well, let's not be maudlin, shall we.  
Let's just say that I struggled to learn new tricks (Patricia will understand and appreciate this). 

And you, well, the thing that I Ioved most about you was the very same thing that drove us apart - you saw the real me. Eventually, with time, you also saw the whole of me - the person that would sacrifice the happiness of friends to get ahead; the person that would not apologize for reaching her goals - even if it meant less time with the twins. You struggled with this for a long time, and I cannot blame you because I too struggle with this.

You were so determined to fight for us, but I knew that you deserved better.

The moment I walked away my heart broke. But I had to let you go. For you see, Andrea, when you truly love someone, you do what is good and right for them, even if it kills you.

Oh, the irony: The very deed of letting you go, has made me, finally, worthy of you...


End file.
